Bile Baloo
Bile Baloo is a fanfic dedicated to the wiki. Prologue ~Van Vihar National Park~ A beautiful day has arrived in Madhya Pradesh. Baloo was gobbling up some termites for breakfast, and added some honey for dessert. Afterward he heads to the pond-island with a tree where Alex usually waits for him for what Baloo has in store for his classes: that kid was always so eager to hear something new, not that Baloo minds; in fact Alex's eagerness reminded of Mowgli when he was that age. As he was reminiscing in his walk something flies out of the bushes and gets him in the back of his head. "OW!" he gasps and felt something tubular stuck to him when he reached back, and this made him realize it was a tranquilizer-dart, "oh no, don't tell me I've been..." he began but got drowsy mid-sentence and passes out on his left-flank, before falling asleep he caught sight of two humans, neither of them looked like Mowgli (who wouldn't tranquilize anyway), but Baloo felt like he knew them anyway, only in a bad way, but could decipher no more as the sedative finally got to him. Up in a tree, a Black-rumped flameback-woodpecker named Ferao saw the whole scene unfold, and while he couldn't understand the humans, he had a good guess why they were taking Baloo, so he snuck off and took to the air, set on finding the one human he could talk to and notify him. In the wolf-territory, Alex was present along with Rusty, Marigold, Grey and Bagheera, waiting impatiently for Baloo. Alex, out of boredom started playing with an Indian-ornamental-tarantula he came across, and the spider was using his arms as treadmills, at least until Mowgli walks by. "Hey dad have you seen Baloo?" Alex asks, "I thought he'd be teaching you right now" Mowgli said, "well he's awfully late" Marigold notes, "he probably got sidetracked by the scent of beehive again" Bagheera suspects humorously, "yeah that happened to me a few times too" Mowgli recalls, so the younglings were about to dismiss Baloo's delay as that when the woodpecker arrives, "hey wolf-boy" it calls out, "yes who are you?" Mowgli asks beckoning the bird with his arm and the woodpecker lands on it, "I thought you should know: a pair of hunters had bagged a bear" the woodpecker reveals much to everybody's shock, "wait what?!" Mowgli gasps, "it's true: two humans abducted a sloth bear just seconds ago" the woodpecker presses, "did he just say sloth bear?" Rusty noted now worried, "what's all the hubba?" Lala asks and together with Sura came out of curiosity, "Lala, Sura, call a meeting, I think Baloo's in trouble" Mowgli requested. Afterward, everybody was gathered at Council-Rock. The woodpecker identified himself as Ferao, who described every detail he witnessed. "...and that's what happened" he concludes, "exactly what would humans want with a bear anyway?" Virgil asks, "well believe or not, I've heard humans would kidnap bear-cubs and turn them into dancing slaves" Bagheera informs, "that's despicable" Akru comments, "ditto" Chil adds, "but Baloo's not a cub, what would humans get from an adult bear like him?" Maki reminds, "well sloth bears have also been targeted for food, which is completely okay, but a worse reason is for bile-farming" Bagheera describes, "what's that?" Sandah asks, "well it's a farm where bears are kept in to have their gallbladders extracted of a liquid called bile, which is used in medicines" Bagheera answers, "well if they're merely kidnapping Baloo for human medicine, I wouldn't find it evil" Kichi shrugs, "if only it were that, the problem is the bile doesn't actually work, and extraction is often painful for the bears, I've met a few so-called bile-bears, and they all described it as torturous, it can even be fatal" Bagheera says causing horror in everyone (and anger in Mowgli), "I'm gonna strangle those humans!" he roars, which everyone got unnerved by, "then lets not waste any time" Vermillion proposes gaining agreement, "no, I have to go alone" Mowgli objects, much to the pack's confusion, "what, why?" Grey asks, "because you're animals too, I mean, each of your species has something humans value" Mowgli explains, "Bagheera's and Kichi's for their fur" he gestures to Bagheera and Kichi, "Kaa for his scales" he gestures to Kaa, "Hathi for his tusks" he gestures to Hathi, "Chill for his...I don't know, are brahminy kites even poached at all?" he wonders when he gestures to Chill, but nobody could answer, even Bagheera had no idea, "beats me" Kaa shrugs, "well it doesn't matter, and I don't wanna find out what a hunter would do with a living dinosaur" Mowgli continues gesturing to Virgil this time, "can't argue with that: I have lost a few heard-members to poachers after our tusks" Hathi admits, "and one did take my parents from me" Kichi adds, "exactly: I'm not taking any chances with you guys" Mowgli states and with that heads off, "wonder if that includes us wolves" Phaona wonders as they all watch Mowgli leave, taking only Ferao with him. Stay tuned for Bile Baloo, Chapter one Characters *Mowgli *Baloo *Bagheera *Kaa *Sura *Akru *Lala *Chil *Hathi *Maki *Vermillion *Kichi *Sandah *Meshua *Rahhar *Jumeirah *Phaona *Rikki-Tikki-Tavi *Ferao *Oo *Bacchus *Rusty *Marigold *Grey *Alexander *Virgil the Titanosaurus *Kit the Sloth Bear *Rebecca the Sloth Bear *Molly the Sloth Bear *Riswan *Ganshum *The Man-Eater Gang and more... Gallery Category:Fanfiction